Album Souvenir
by Maryluny
Summary: Lily et James font un album pour bébé Harry. Il retrace leur vie de la grossesse de Lily à leur mort. OS


Auteur: _Maryluny_

Spoilers:_ Aucun!_

Disclaimer: _Tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf Wenda!_

Album Souvenir

Une photo noire et blanche d'un fœtus de quelques mois ornait le haut d'une page de parchemin neuf. Juxtaposé sous la première photo, _on pouvait apercevoir une femme rousse, les cheveux piqués de délicates fleurs sauvages, revêtue d'une simple, mais ravissante, robe de mariée brodée de dentelle ivoire. Elle caressait tendrement le bras d'un homme qui semblait être son tout nouveau mari à la vue du regard énamouré qu'il posait sur sa personne. Vêtu d'une robe de cérémonie noire et rouge, rehaussée de fils dorés, les cheveux en pétard, il montrait, quasi outrageusement, son alliance qui brillait de milles feux. _

Quelques centimètres plus bas, on pouvait apercevoir une troisième et dernière photographie. Trois hommes à fière allure se tenaient côte à côte et, un peu en retrait, une jeune femme replaçait des couvertures dans un couffin bleu pâle, ses longs cheveux bruns retombant sur ses épaules. Le premier homme, les yeux gris, le corps musclé, portait une paire de jeans déchiré et un tee-shirt noir, un doudou décoré d'oiseaux miniatures sur l'épaule, une licorne rose et verte dans la main, et riait à gorge déployée. Pour cause, le deuxième, plus rachitique et fatigué que les autres, sa robe une peu éliminée, qui _portait sous chaque bras, quatre nounours qui menaçaient de dégringoler à tout moment. Et finalement, le troisième homme, un peu dodu celui-là, ne cessait de vider les grands sacs de magasins populaires qui reposaient à sa droite pour garnir un peu plus les bras du deuxième homme. _

Sous chaque photo, des noms identifiaient toutes les personnes présentes, d'une écriture ronde et lisse, on pouvait lire: Harry James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Wenda Grimon.

En tournant la page, le parchemin était rempli de la même écriture.

30 Juillet 1980. - Lily P.

Harry, ce livre-souvenir est une tradition familiale depuis de longues années dans ma famille, et malgré ma transition dans le monde magique, je compte la perpétuer.

La première année de ta vie y sera retranscrite ainsi que les grands évènements qui suivront jusqu'à ta majorité.

J'ai appris ma grossesse le 7 janvier1980. Si tu pouvais, ne serait-ce, qu'imaginer la joie qui a pu m'envahir quand le médicomage m'a enfin confirmé la grande nouvelle. Un petit James miniature, ou alors une petite princesse... Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que je m'en doutais, mais je voulais qu'un spécialiste me le confirme avant de me réjouir. J'espère qu'au moment où tu lis ces lignes, tout ça sera réglé, mais en ce moment, un grand mage noir sévit sur le monde magique. Ton père, James, est Auror, il est entré dans la brigade spéciale il y a déjà un an. Elle a été mise sur pied quelques semaines après que James ait été sacré Auror. C'est un groupe d'Aurors, parmi les meilleurs, qui s'occupe de tout ce qui se rapporte à Voldemort, histoire de laisser le reste des Aurors s'occuper des problèmes normaux qui régentent la vie des sorciers normaux...

Malheureusement, tous les sorciers de la B.S. sont dans la mire de Voldemort. Et la position de la famille Potter dans le monde sorcier n'aide pas du tout. Bref, nous sommes dans les premières lignes de tomber.

Après la joie sans fin que j'ai ressentie, j'ai eu très peur, Harry. J'ai eu très peur pour toi, mon bébé, avais-je le droit de mettre au monde un enfant alors que tout allait si mal autour de nous? Et bien, j'ai été faible et j'ai dit oui. Mon grand-père m'a souvent dit que, pendant la 2e guerre mondiale (une guerre moldue), il était important de ne pas mettre sa vie sur pause, parce qu'après la guerre, on le regretterait. Et il avait raison, parce que la guerre a fini. Et notre guerre va finir, petit Harry. Je te le promets.

Malgré toute la peur et la joie mêlées en moi, je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer à ton père. Je savais que James s'inquiétait pour moi à tous ses services. À ce moment là, je finissais mon cursus d'enchantement, j'en étais à l'étape de rédaction de mon projet et je pouvais travailler et à mon rythme et à la maison. Tous les jours, à midi quinze tapante, la tête de ton père apparaissait dans l'âtre de la cheminé pour me demander des nouvelles. Remus et Peter passaient chacun leur tour entre 16 et 17 heure pour prendre le thé et attendaient l'arrivée de James pour repartir dans leur appartement respectif. Quant à Sirius, il nous louait notre garage et passait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour veiller sur sa moto volante. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas dupe. Quand Sirius passait à trois heure du matin, étrangement, c'était toujours quand James assurait les services de nuit...

Tout ça pour te dire qu'il m'a fallu près de trois semaines avant de l'annoncer à ton père. Je savais qu'après le choc de la surprise passé, il serait infiniment heureux, et j'ai eu raison d'ailleurs. Pendant les trois semaines où je me suis tenue au secret, James voyait bien que j'étais plus nerveuse que d'habitude, mais après quelques petites discussions, il a fini par croire que c'était à cause de mon cursus. J'étais sur les lignes de la fin et effectivement, la perspective d'un échec n'a pas changé depuis Poudlard, ça me terrifiait.

Finalement, je me suis lancée le 26 janvier, la veille de l'anniversaire de James. C'était un samedi soir et il neigeait doucement dehors. J'ai fait du poulet, le point faible gastronomique de ton père et en fin de soirée, assise dans le salon, je lui ai tendu un paquet en lui souhaitant bonne fête. À l'intérieur, il y avait un joli ours en peluche beige et une paire de chaussures blanches pour bébé. Je crois que James à refuser de comprendre au début, mais au bout d'une heure, il était encore plus excité que moi. J'ai enduré toute la soirée un long monologue sur l'avantage d'avoir une jolie petite fille rousse, princesse de papa, avant de passer aux joies d'un magnifique garçon robuste et amateur de Quidditch...

Le lendemain, nous avions organisé une petite fête pour les 22 ans de James. Remus, Peter, Sirius et Wenda, la seule copine avec qui j'ai gardé contact après Poudlard. Quand ils ont appris ton arrivée pour dans les six mois, ils ont tous explosé de joie. S'en est suivi une course aux prénoms. Je ne te retranscrirai pas les résultats ici, il en va pour ton équilibre mental, je crois.

On a choisi ton nom il y a à peine deux semaines d'ailleurs. Depuis trois mois, j'achète tous les livres de prénoms inimaginables qui ont pu exister un jour sur le marché. James aurait voulu t'appeler comme son père, Hector. Mais entre-nous, Hector c'est un peu... Enfin... Compte toi juste chanceux d'avoir échappé à cette idée. J'aimais beaucoup Claude, mais ton père ne voulais rien savoir, comme d'habitude, je n'aimais pas son idée, donc il n'aimerait aucune des miennes. C'est finalement Remus qui nous donna Harry. On s'obstinait comme d'habitude quand il a pris mon parti. Il a dit un truc comme ' Harry, ou Henry à la limite, mais Hector?' James et moi on a souri et on s'est décidé comme ça, sans rien dire. Harry a été adopté de façon définitive.

Le 14 avril, j'ai su que tu serais un garçon, d'ailleurs c'est Wenda qui me l'a dit. Elle est devenue médicomage section maternité depuis près d'un an. C'était un jeudi, ton père travaillait et j'avais invité Wenda à passer la semaine à la maison, elle avait des problèmes de bestioles dans son appartement. Je devais passer le test final le lendemain, mais après une taquinerie bien placée de sa part, j'ai craqué et je l'ai supplié de me le dire maintenant. Il suffit d'une potion très simple à préparer et d'un sort. Une heure plus tard, un restant de potion mijotait dans la cheminé et j'apprenais que tu serais mon petit prince. James est entré à la maison alors que mon ventre devenait bleu. Il a tout de suite compris, et c'est lui qui s'est effondré en larmes dans mes bras. Wenda s'est gentiment éclipsée dans sa chambre et nous avons parlé toute la soirée. Ton premier balai, la couleur de ta chambre, ta maison à Poudlard, ton premier chagrin d'amour, avec quoi serait décoré ton premier doudou. James a finalement décidé que ce serait respectivement: la meilleure comète du marché, bleu et or, Gryffondor bien sûr, la plus jolie fillette de la maternelle (Tu vas devenir un grand séducteur, sous les judicieux conseils de ton père et Sirius apparemment...) et des petits vifs d'or... bien entendu, ce soir-là, je n'avais pas voix au chapitre.

En fait, j'ai fini ta chambre il y a 2 jours et elle est finalement jaune blé et vert pomme. Le berceau est bleu, les meubles sont blancs, et tu as un _énorme _lion brun et rouge qui traîne dans un coin, sous la fenêtre. Ton père a beaucoup protesté à cause du vert, c'est trop serpentard disait-il, mais c'est vert pomme, pas vert forêt, et je n'allais pas passer ma vie à refuser tout se qui étais vert non? Finalement, même s'il ne me l'avouera jamais, je sais qu'il aime beaucoup comment j'ai décoré ta chambre. Il passe de long moment appuyé dans le cadre de porte à la regarder. Quand je lui demande à quoi il pense, il ne me répond pas. Je crois qu'il réalise mal ce qui va arriver.

J'en ai parlé avec Remus, Sirius et Peter une fois. Remus croit que c'est de l'inquiétude face à sa paternité imminente. Peter était de son avis. Mais pas Sirius. Il m'a dit que c'est sa façon à lui de te parler, de s'excuser de t'avoir fait naître dans un monde aussi compliqué, mais c'est sûrement aussi la seule façon qu'il peut t'avoir à lui tout seul avant ta naissance. Tu lui demanderas un jour, peut-être va-t-il te répondre...

Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne, mais hier, j'ai eu mes premières contractions. Ma mère m'a dit une fois qu'elle les avait eues trois jours avant l'accouchement. J'en ai eu deux. James est en congé aujourd'hui, et je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il m'a regardé bizarrement toute la journée. Bien sûr, il est rendu habituer à mes lubies de femme enceinte, j'ai eu des passes où je me levais la nuit pour faire du ménage, où je décidais de repeindre la chambre à coucher sur un coup de tête, j'ai eu la brillante idée de ne manger que des spaghettis pendant presque 3 semaines... mais aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la valise pour l'hôpital, j'ai passé deux heures à placer et replacer tous les jouets dans ta chambre, je me suis mise à cuisiner tout un tas de truc que j'ai ensuite mis en conservation dans l'armoire, on en a pour des semaines... Et finalement, je crois bien que je vais y aller. Nous sommes le 30 juillet, il est 23h25... On se voit bientôt, petit bout de chou?

En tournant la page, on aperçoit une deuxième série de photos. Lily, couchée dans des draps blancs immaculés, le visage ruisselant de sueur, les traits tirés, mais des millions d'étoiles dans les yeux, tient un poupon à la figure fripée dans ses frêles bras, sous un regard humide de James qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Juste à côté de la première photo, une autre nous montre Sirius tenant le petit Harry dans un bras, _un biberon dans la main, face à Wenda qui fait des grimaces loufoques au bébé qui, malheureusement, semble hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. _

Une autre photo, un peu plus bas, nous montre tout simplement bébé Harry, suçant son pouce, emmêlé dans sa couverture rouge, les yeux grands ouverts.

La 4eme et dernière photo nous montre Peter, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily et Wenda, assis à même le sol, entourant Harry qui s'amusait follement avec des papiers cadeaux déchirés. Selon l'immense pile de présents qui restait à déballer devant Lily, on pouvait supposer que c'était la fête de l'heureuse maman.

Une écriture serrée, en patte de mouche, les identifiait une seconde fois.

24octobre 1981 - James P.

Harry, ta mère m'a remis ce livre il y a plus d'un an maintenant, mais je n'ai toujours rien écrit dedans. J'ai choisi et collé les photos il y a quelques semaines, mais je ne savais pas quoi t'écrire. Lily m'a dit d'écrire n'importe quoi, tant que je te parlais, mais c'est très vague comme consigne.

Elle a bloqué d'un sort la première partie, personne sauf toi peut lire ce qu'elle t'a écrit, mais elle m'a dit que ça parlait d'avant ta naissance, et que je dois parler d'après. Je ne te parlerai pas beaucoup de l'accouchement, parce que les émotions étaient un peu trop fortes et je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose. Je me souviens que Lily est venue me réveiller doucement pour me dire que tu arrivais. Nous sommes partis à l'hôpital et 5 heures 12 minutes plus tard tu étais dans mes bras. Sirius et Wenda sont arrivés peu après, ce sont ton parrain et ta marraine, et Wenda s'est extasiée encore plus que moi, c'était presque gênant. Mais comme tu es encore plus beau que ta mère, c'est normal, impossible pour toi de ne pas attirer tous les regards.

En fait, plus j'y repense, plus je me dis que c'est ton retour à la maison qui a été le plus terrible. Tu pleurais dès qu'on te déposait quelque part, tu n'étais bien que dans les bras de quelqu'un. Tu as perdu cette manie quelques trois semaines plus tard. Laisse-moi te dire que ta mère et moi n'en pouvions plus. Malgré tout, il nous restait une petite once d'énergie pour nous extasier devant ta petite bouille.

Sirius et Wenda nous ont beaucoup aidée. D'ailleurs, ils sont louches tous les deux... Ils se voient trop souvent pour que ça ne soit que 'platonique' comme dit Lily. Sirius s'occupait de te distraire, Wenda de te laver et te nourrir pendant que moi et Lily passions ses précieuses heures à dormir.

Ne crois pas que je t'ai regretté, ou que j'ai voulu que tu sois un enfant plus simple à contenter. Je t'adore comme ça, à l'image de moi et Lily... Enfin, Lily dit que tu es à mon image seulement, mais elle aussi est une dure. Elle prend des _heures _à la salle de bain le matin, n'est satisfaite que si tout est ab-so-lu-ment parfait... tu vas t'en rendre compte plus tard, elle est difficile à contenter, mais laisse-moi te dire que ça en vaut la peine.

Je me souviens de la première fois où tu as parlé. C'était le week-end, on était tous les 3 devant le feu, dans le salon. Tu étais assis sur ta petite couverture favorite, la blanche et bleue en coton et tu tendais les bras vers moi en disant très clairement 'papa'. Lily soutient que c'était 'gaga' ou 'wawa', enfin un truc de langage de bébé, mais moi, je sais bien que tu disais papa. C'était on ne peut plus clair. De toute façon, papa, c'est beaucoup plus simple que maman. C'est fait exprès, c'est sûr!

Je me rappelle aussi la première fois que tu as marché. Je rentrais de travailler, la journée m'avait épuisé, la course aux mangemorts est souvent très dure... Lily et toi étiez dans la cuisine. Ta mère faisait _encore_ des spaghettis et pendant que l'eau bouillonnait, elle te tendait les bras. Tu t'es appuyé sur une chaise pour te relever et tu as fait deux petits pas tremblant sur tes jambes potelées. Je me suis mis à crier de joie, bien sûr la surprise t'a fait tomber, puis pleurer, mais Lily s'est mise à hurler de joie avec moi. Depuis que j'ai appris que tu arrivais dans notre vie, je n'ai jamais autant pleurer de toute mon existence. Parce que bien sûr, ce soir-là tu m'as tiré quelques larmes de joie... comme d'habitude.

Il y a aussi ton premier anniversaire. Tu as reçu ton premier balai. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas un vrai, et tu es trop petit pour savoir ce que c'est, mais il est accroché bien en évidence sur ton mur et je meurs d'envie que tu puisses enfin monter dessus. Pour l'occasion, toute la famille est venue. On a de sérieux problèmes avec Voldemort, quand tu vas lire ceci, je te promets que tout ça sera fini, mais pour le moment, c'était très rare. Personne ne sait où nous habitons, excepté Sirius, Remus, Wenda et Peter. Ils t'ont tous un peu trop gâté au goût de Lily, mais pas assez du mien. Tu ne seras jamais assez gâté aux yeux de ton père.

Harry, la seule chose que je puisse te souhaiter, c'est d'être heureux. Et si un jour tu aimes assez ton père pour faire dépendre ton bonheur du sien, sache que c'est tout ce qui me suffit. Que tu sois heureux.

James P.

Quelques jours plus tard, la jolie maison aux volets bleus se consumait en flammes. Le livre parcheminé, déposé sur une étagère jaune au-dessus de la table à langer brûlait lui aussi, oublié de tous. Au travers du feu, on ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un visage de poupon souriant, qui se faisait bercer par ses parents aimants et attentifs...

* * *

Ma deuxième OS. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. En fait ça parle beaucoup de ma famille. Mes deux sœurs ont accouché il y a 4 mois et 1 an, et je m'extasie tous les jours devant les petits.

L'album souvenirs est une vraie tradition dans ma famille, seulement tout le monde peut écrire dedans. Une fois les deux ans célébrés, l'album n'est ressorti que pour les grands évènements; anniversaire, premier chagrin d'amour, rentrée d'école (même les premières règles pour les filles...) à nos 18 ans, le livre nous est remis et on peut le lire pour la première fois. J'ai beaucoup aimé le mien.

D'ailleurs, la plupart des anecdotes sont vraies. Comme l'histoire du prénom, la façon dont James l'apprend, les premiers mots (D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est international, tous les pères en sont sûrs), la façon dont James regarde la chambre, le truc des spaghettis (sauf qu'on a eu droit au paté-chinois...)ou la couleur de la chambre...

Enfin bref, vous avez aimé j'espère?


End file.
